Web analytics is the measurement, collection, analysis and reporting of internet data for purposes of understanding and optimizing web usage. One method of performing web analytics is performing analysis of logfiles (e.g., files with the .log extension) in which a web server records some or all of its transactions. A logfile typically includes information about a request to a web page hosted by a web site, including client IP address, request date/time, page requested, HTTP code, bytes served, user agent, and referrer. These logfiles can be read and processed to produce web traffic reports.
Analytics data is often generated by aggregating metrics (counts or ratios) over one or more dimensions and storing the aggregated values in aggregate tables. Typically, if a user wishes to create a new aggregate table, a large amount of coding is required.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.